


The Flower of East Capital

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Human AU, Samurai, Smut, oiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Vegeta has had his eye on Bulma, the Flower of East Capital, the most sought after woman that men can only beg to get a glimpse of. She is his obsession and will be his for the night.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 27
Kudos: 133





	The Flower of East Capital

Vegeta’s hand tightened on the wooden railing when he heard the warbling whistle of the flute and the pull of the bow over shamisen strings accompanied by pizzicato over the horizon. 

She was coming. 

Vegeta’s heart sped up as the music of the Dream Parade grew louder, and he nearly wanted to shout to hurry when he saw the leader of the parade step into view on the well worn dirt path, dressed in a simple and clean, navy blue cotton kimono with white vertical stripes. He slowly took a step and, as soon as his foot landed, he brought up the staff in his hand to shake it once, allowing the small bells to rattle. 

Vegeta saw that many men had come out to see the procession, lining down the road in front of wood houses with paper walls, and looked on with awe as they saw the name of the house on the white paper lantern, which the parade had come. Men started pushing each other to get as close as possible to see this spectacle and Vegeta clenched his fist, wishing it was only him to be able to enjoy this scene. 

A few more men came into view in a row, raising the white lanterns to light the way, and then he saw it. Her black lacquer eight inch geta came into view as she drew the edge of it across the ground before bringing it forward to step. Her guide stood to the side, and her delicate, lily white hand held his shoulder with a handkerchief between them,while she took another step, her gait dipping as she elegantly dragged her geta forward. 

And then there she was, dressed in layers of colorful, silk kimono, the top layer was in royal blue printed with large red and gold camellia flowers. Her golden obi was tied in the front with an intricate design and her cerulean locks were pulled up to frame her face while a flared out bun decorated the back. A large, golden headpiece laid on top of her head like a crown while yellow, lacquer hairpins fanned out from her hair. Her face was painted white, the edges of her large, blue eyes had a slash of red at the corners, and her pouty lips were ruby red. 

Bulma, the flower of the East Capital's Red Light District, the most sought after courtesan, was here. Vegeta held his breath as she came closer, she had a coy smile and her eyes twinkled with mirth as she walked. Every man on this street wanted her, but they couldn't have her, tonight she was _his_. 

He waited until she was outside of sight and inside the inn, ignoring her attendants and her protégés who were only small flower buds compared to her full bloom, and moved away from railing. He turned to the wooden doors and opened them, revealing a room set up with small elegant dishes on a low wooden table surrounded by red embroidered cushions and to the side were the geisha, waiting to play their instruments for when Bulma decided to dance. A few of his men were also present, vassals that had been with his family for generations, who spoke softly and chuckled at jibes between one another. 

He waited several more minutes before the double sliding doors opened, and there was a collective gasp followed by silence. There she was. Standing before him in all her glory, and a small smile on her rose red stained lips, just for him. She lifted her hand out, giving him permission to touch her. He immediately walked over to take it, guiding her to the other side of the table, and watched as she gracefully bent down to sit on her knees. He sat beside her, while her girls came in and settled beside his men to keep them company. But his focus was solely on her, and he still held her hand. It wasn't proper, but he didn't care. She was his. 

"I see you wore the kimono I bought you," he said softly to her. 

She smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye, "How could I not, my lord? It's such fine material and the _pattern_ is quite beautiful." 

The corner of his lips tilted up, they both knew that the flowers on her robe were from his family crest and he had visually placed his claim on her as she walked down the street for all to see. "You wear it well," he complimented. 

She smiled playfully, "Only well, my lord?" 

"We both know I would prefer if you _only_ wore it," he whispered.

She laughed softly, "I thought you preferred me out of my robes?" 

"Hn," he grunted in agreement. 

A large, red sake cup was placed in front of them and Vegeta turned to see the clear, sweet smelling rice wine being poured inside. He gently released her hand to take the cup and raised it to her lips. She smiled and reached out to place her hands over his, placing her lips on the edge to take a delicate sip. When she finished, he took the cup and downed the rest of it before setting it down. She was now officially his, they had ceremoniously married for the night and he wasn't going to waste any of his time with her. 

He stood and reached out his hand for her, while she gave him a surprised look, but accepted his hand and stood. His vassals glanced at him curiously and he dismissed them, "Enjoy your night." 

The doors opened and he stepped through with Bulma, leading them down the corridor until he reached the door down the hall and slid it open. He went in and pulled Bulma inside, causing her to gasp when she fell against his chest and he slammed the door shut. "Vegeta! At least allow me to entertain your men with a dance before you whisk me away!" Bulma scolded. 

"No, they barely even deserve to have a mere glimpse of you," Vegeta said as he held her as close as he could with her large obi in the way. "Take down your hair," he demanded with a low growl. 

"Vegeta, do you know how long it took to get my hair done?" She pouted prettily. 

"I don't care. You're mine tonight and you'll do as I say," his voice was dark when he spoke. 

She huffed, "Only because I agreed. Don't forget Vegeta, it's my choice to have any man I want." 

"And I'll kill him," he stated seriously. "Now, take down your hair." 

"You brute," she glared playfully as she reached up to take off her head piece, hairpins and the golden, four-loop knot sitting at the back of her hair. She slowly undid her hair, letting the pieces fall to the floor until her blue locks tumbled down her back. 

Vegeta slid his fingers through her hair, and brought strands to his nose to smell her floral scent. She gasped softly as her fingers dug into the fabric of his black kimono when he suddenly slanted his lips over hers, kneading them slowly and sensually. She parted her lips, and his tongue slipped into her mouth, making them moan, their tongues twirling around one another and her sweet flavor filled his mouth. Vegeta reached down and tugged hard at her obi, pulling the knot free and letting it drop to the floor. She helped him push off her robes off her shoulders, their lips fused together, refusing to separate as they pulled off the extra ties that held her many robes closed. 

Vegeta’s hands brushed across the soft skin of her arms when the last robe slipped off her body and he finally pulled his mouth away to fully see her. Her large breasts were rising and falling heavily with each pant, and her pink tips had hardened to small points. Her small waist flared to perfect rounded hips and her sex was hidden by blue curls. Vegeta slid his fingers down her belly to her blue down and slipped his fingers between her puffy lips to find wet and her bud swollen. Bulma bit her lip to withhold her cries and clutched his robe as he gently traced along her opening. 

"You're almost ready for me, Bulma," he whispered darkly into her ear. 

"Vegeta…" She moaned, moving her hips against his hand. 

"So vulgar," he said as he removed his hand to only scoop her up into his arms. She put her arms around him and pressed her lips against his for a heated kiss. Vegeta bent down and laid her on the silk futon mattress on the floor. He released her and stood, undoing the laces of his grey hakama pants and shucking them off before peeling off his black robes. Bulma eyed his muscular form, hardened by war and violence with appreciation, and she lay back upon the mattress with her arms above her, drawing her knees up and spreading them wide for his view. 

Vegeta smirked. This woman had never been shy about saying or not saying what she wanted and he dropped to his knees between her legs. His hands gripped her knees and slowly slid down her thighs, spreading her legs wider to see her sex, pink as the camelia of his family's crest, that glistened with her feminine moisture. He glanced up at her as he dipped his head down and pressed his face into her swollen lips, inhaling her musky scent deeply. Her blue eyes glittered with desire as she whimpered in anticipation and Vegeta drew the flat of his tongue across her opening, flicking her clit. Bulma’s head pushed back against the pillow when she cried out and pushed her mound closer to his mouth. 

He chuckled as he licked her again and zeroed in on her bud, drawing into his mouth to suck it with hard tugs while flicking it repeatedly with his tongue. Bulma moaned loudly when he slipped a thick finger inside her sheath, pumping it slowly as he pleasured her with his mouth. He scraped his teeth gently across her clit and he saw her thighs twitch around his head. He released her quickly and she mewled in disappointment. He licked his finger clean as he crawled up her heated form, "Not yet Bulma, if you're going to cum, it will be on my cock." 

"Vegeta," she whispered when he caged her in with his body, her legs immediately wrapping around his lean waist. 

"Say it," he demanded as the tip of his cock butted against her waiting entrance. 

"I belong to you, Vegeta," she said as she looked deeply into his eyes. 

"Yes, you do," he stated before he slammed his cock home inside her. 

Bulma screamed as his invasion, her walls stretching around his girth and she reached up to grab him, digging her nails into the flesh of his back. Vegeta bottomed out, bringing his hips flat against hers and took hold of her hips in one hand while the other rested beside her head. He drew back and rammed back in, making her softly cry out, "You're mine, my flower, don't ever forget it," he growled, each word accompanied by a powerful thrust. 

"Vegeta!" She choked, her legs tightened around him. Vegeta pumped into her harder and faster, rocking their bodies together with animalistic inhibitions and he gripped her hips harder, forcing her to take more of him with each powerful thrust. 

"Touch yourself," he demanded and Bulma obeyed, slipping a hand between their bodies to rub her clit in tight circles. "Faster!" 

Bulma moved her hand faster and her thighs suddenly grasped him hard and she screamed, her hot sheathed twitched and gripped him hard. Vegeta grunted as he felt his balls tighten and he plowed into her depths a few more times before he spilled inside her. 

Bulma was panting below him, trying to catch her breath, but he went to claim her lips and devour her mouth hungrily. He pulled back to look into her hooded eyes and rolled them, lying on his back and she rested her head against his hard chest. "I'm serious Bulma, you're mine," Vegeta broke the silence. 

"Yes, I know Vegeta… for the night," she murmured as she traced the lines of his muscles. 

"No, forever. You're going to be my wife," he stated strongly and she laughed. 

"Good one, Vegeta," she smiled into his skin. 

"I paid your family's debt Bulma, you now belong to me." 

Bulma slowly lifted her head to look at him with a frown, searching his face for the truth and saw no lies behind his dark eyes. She quickly sat up, "You're… you're serious…" 

Vegeta slowly sat up so as to not startle her and nodded carefully, "Yes. That robe was a part of my wedding gift." 

"Vegeta, you better stop joking," Bulma’s voice grew thick as tears formed in her eyes. 

"I would never joke about this. You're coming home with me, tonight," he said as he reached up to cup her cheek. 

"I… I can leave this place?" She whispered unsure. 

Vegeta nodded, "Yes, because your place is beside me." 

"Vegeta… I…" Bulma broke into sobs and he quickly lifted her into his lap to hold her close. 

"Bulma… my Bulma, you'll never have to cry again inside these walls without me," he said softly into her hair. 

She slowly lifted her head to look at him with tears running down her face, "Vegeta… I will be happy to be your wife." 

He grunted in amusement, "As though you had a choice." 

She laughed through her tears, "You're always so high handed." 

"Yes, but it brought me to you," he said as he laid back down on the futon with her in his arms. "Now rest my wife." 

She giggled and took his hand in her to hold, and his eye twitched slightly when her fingers rubbed across his knuckle. "Vegeta… what happened here?" 

Vegeta glanced down to see her examining his swollen and bruised knuckles, the whispered echoes of bones cracking playing in his ear, "Nothing, sword practice." 

She glanced at him with disbelief, "Vegeta… what did you do?" 

He kissed her brow, "What was necessary." 

She looked at him a second time longer before resting her head on his chest once more, "I guess it doesn't matter… my husband." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So fun fact about me! I also majored in East Asian Studies with a Japanese focus! 
> 
> So culture lesson! In this story, Bulma is the highest ranking Oiran, or prostitute not a Geisha. Actually, Geisha would be called in to play music for the Oiran as she chatted with her paramour, seducing him. And fun fact, the profession of Geisha was started by men, who were musicians. So keep in mind that Geisha are only musicians and artists, they do not engage in the sex industry, but because of their similar dress to Oiran, they have been mixed up.
> 
> Even in Japanese media, if you see a beautiful women decked out in kimono and hairpins, seducing a man, she's a Oiran not a Geisha. And in the Edo period, women like Bulma in this story, who became the top ranking courtesan in the Yoshiwara Red Light District, were the most respected women and she could choose her own customer, and it could take up to three visits with her before she even decided to talk to her customer. 
> 
> Sorry for the long explanation! I really wanted to write this story and I hope you enjoyed it! 😘
> 
> And thanks again to rogue_1102 for the beta work! 😘❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
